


Home - zukka

by Caveira_Mistica



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Beijos fofos, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Declarações fofas de casal, Established Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda (Avatar) - Freeform, Katara (Avatar) - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Relacionamento estabelecido implícito, Sokka indeciso mas acha seu caminho para Zuko, Toph (Avatar) - Freeform, Zuko (Avatar) - Freeform, sokka (avatar) - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveira_Mistica/pseuds/Caveira_Mistica
Summary: Quando Sokka se encontrou com o pai novamente na tribo da água, não esperava que ele houvesse pescado o príncipe perseguidor da nação do Fogo. Ainda mais que houvesse levado até eles o futuro amor de sua vida. Mas claro, Sokka ainda não sabia disso quando deu a ele seu casaco e cooperou com a fuga de Zuko.Sokka permitiu que Zuko deixasse sua casa antes, para que voltasse para ele como seu próprio lar anos depois. E jamais se arrependeria dessa decisão.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 7





	Home - zukka

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem :)

De início, Zuko não sentiu nada. Seu corpo não pareceu responder a nenhum estímulo e seus músculos pareciam corroídos. E ele estava tão cansado. Depois que a água acolheu seu corpo, foi como se ele pudesse finalmente relaxar, o que não fazia há anos.  
No entanto, depois veio a dor. E tudo doía. Pensou que todos seus ossos haviam sido esmagados. As partes queimadas do corpo ardiam e as partes atingidas pela madeira gritavam em agonia, a explosão causada por Zhao tendo o jogado para a mar. O frio que o acolheu naquelas águas congelantes parecia convicto em enfiar agulhas de dor em cada parte de sua pele até alcançar os ossos.  
Por um momento muito longo, não sentiu a falta do ar. Não sentiu o pânico subindo pela garganta. Não sentiu a tempestade furiosa em seu peito. Em algum momento, ele sentiu o ar. Estava frio demais e machucava a pele do rosto. Seus pulmões doíam ao inspirar. Ele boiou.  
A próxima coisa foi apenas pequenas partes de memória. Havia sua corpo sendo puxado para cima. Havia algo úmido e gosmento batendo em todas as partes do seu corpo. Quando respirou novamente, o cheiro era podre. Ouviu gritos, e seu corpo sendo lançado ao chão. Depois, havia apenas o nada. 

Quando Sokka soube que seu pai estava finalmente retornando para a casa, não pode conter a emoção que o inundou. Ele não esperava que em sua breve pausa na aventura com o avatar, em que retornaram para a Tribo da Água do Sul, acabasse reencontrando seu pai. Fazia tanto tempo que não o via e ele só queria abraçá-lo e contar tudo que vinha ocorrendo.  
No entanto, a surpresa que o inundou quando percebeu que ele trazia um convidado ilustre no barco se sobrepôs a qualquer outra coisa. Dois guerreiros carregavam o que parecia uma enorme tábua de madeira com um corpo um cima. Havia tantos cobertores que aparentava ser uma pessoa muito grande.  
Mas o que Sokka viu foi o completo oposto. Quando seus olhos bateram na cicatriz de Zuko e em sua rosto ferido, foi como se uma onda de choque houvesse o acertado. O inimigo havia finalmente tirado uma folga e seu pai o levava direto a eles.  
\- O que ele está fazendo aqui?! – Questionou Katara, observando os guerreiros levando o Príncipe embora.  
\- Nós... – Hakoda coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, olhando brevemente para Bato, ao seu lado. – Meio que o pescamos.  
\- Vocês o que? – Questionou Sokka.  
\- Estávamos fazendo uma pesca perto do reino da Terra para a viagem de volta e o encontramos na rede. Estava quase morto.  
\- E vocês resolveram o trazer para cá?! – Katara brigou.  
Hakoda deu de ombros. Sokka permanecia inerte o suficiente para não se pronunciar. O Príncipe da Nação do Fogo estava em sua aldeia, em sua casa, novamente. Após tantos meses de caça eles se reencontraram no ponto inicial. Não podia negar que de certa forma se Zuko tivesse mesmo morrido seria mais fácil para todos eles, mas também não conseguia pensar em ele ou seu pai tomando qualquer atitude que não priorizasse a vida de alguém.  
Ele não evitou a curiosidade, saindo de perto dos outros que discutiam sobre como deixar Zuko fora dali antes que acordasse. Observou o iglu em que vira os homens o levarem e não foi impedido de entrar pelo guerreiro à porta.  
Zuko parecia pacífico, com exceção do fato que seu rosto estava muito ferido, com arranhões e um grande hematoma no olho “bom”. Imaginou o que acontecera para que ele acabasse assim. Querendo ou não, após vê-lo tanto, Sokka não se impedia de pensar no dobrador de fogo. Ele era bonito, isso era notável. Ele também não parecia realmente querer matá-los, devia ser coisa de família. Além do mais, Zuko não destruíra sua vila no primeiro encontro.  
Bem... por esse lado.  
\- Já vou avisando que farei o mínimo, não quero ele bem para que saia colocando fogo em tudo! – Ouviu a voz da irmã do lado de fora.  
Tirou rapidamente as mãos do rosto de Zuko, onde sequer notara que as tinha deixado, se afastando levemente.  
Katara entrou fervorosa, cruzando os braços, Aang tendo que convencê-la que era o certo. Hakoda foi até o garoto deitado e puxou as cobertas. Ele podia jurar que vira o corpo pálido tremer ainda mais. Ele também levantou as vestes extras. Houve uma comoção mútua e Sokka quis muito voltar suas mãos a Zuko.  
O peito do garoto estava praticamente todo coberto de hematomas. Havia um grande do lado esquerdo e arranhões por toda parte, além de um grande corte na lateral. Katara puxou a água de sua reserva e a fez pairar sobre Zuko, parecendo atordoada com a gravidade das feridas.  
\- Mesmo o mínimo já vai ser muito trabalhoso.  
Ninguém disse nada, mas todos silenciosamente concordaram com ela. Sokka não pode evitar ficar mais um momento depois que todos haviam saído. Como Katara disse, ela fizera o mínimo, mas levou algumas horas para que o garoto saísse realmente da linha de morte. Encarregado de fechar novamente suas roupas da tribo da água – e provavelmente de algum guerreiro do barco, já que eram enormes – e empacotá-lo nos cobertores, Sokka não pode impedir de os dedos escorregarem levemente pelo peito pálido do príncipe, antes que desviar o olhar e se forçar a cobrir a visão.  
Foi ele que ajeitou seus cobertores, foi ele que colocou um pano úmido em sua testa e ficou segurando uma tocha acesa bem perto do dobrador. Quando percebeu que o príncipe já não tremia tanto quanto antes, umedeceu novamente o pano em sua testa e, enfiando as mãos no bolso, deixou o iglu.  
Já estava tarde, mas com todos os eventos inesperados, Sokka sequer poderia pensar em dormir. Enfiou seu casaco mais grosso e saiu elevando os joelhos para desviar da neve. Perto da aldeia, mas não perto o suficiente para que fosse visível, ficava uma grande colina coberta de neve, que acabava em um imenso barranco de gelo. A vista da Lua ali era linda, e Yue brilhava sobre ele como nunca, pousando na pele bronzeada.  
O guerreiro da tribo da água ficou tão hipnotizado que quase deixou passar o som abafado de neve e o xingamento baixo que se seguiu, pouco atrás dele. O mais silenciosamente que pode, se levantou e ficou por trás da árvore. Mais um ruído, mais perto dessa vez, como algo caindo.  
\- Merda! – A exclamação veio baixa, como se com medo de ser descoberto, talvez realmente fosse o caso. – Por que tanta maldita neve?!  
Sokka sequer percebeu o sorriso que passou por seu rosto. Zuko, agora visível, lutava contra a neve do chão, que alcançava seus joelhos. Ele estava enrolado no cobertor e caia vez ou outra, resmungando. Sokka decidiu que aquele príncipe enrolado em panos e com o nariz vermelho não parecia tão assustador.  
\- Perdido, Vossa Alteza? – Falou alto o suficiente, se revelando de seu esconderijo fajuto.  
Podia jurar que quase viu Zuko sair do chão com o susto, apesar de toda a neve. Ele chegou a cair para trás, mas se recuperou rapidamente. O rosto assustado dando lugar a um raivoso misturado com... receio? Ele se posicionou para lutar. Sokka achou fofo seu esforço, mesmo que todo ferido e em terreno desconhecido.  
\- Não se aproxime! – Ele disse, o ar que saia de sua boca visível devido ao frio.  
\- Relaxe... porque eu iria fazer algo com o príncipe que nos persegue por aí tentando nos matar, invadiu minha vila e depois acabou pescado por meu pai?  
Quando deu um passo a frente, uma rajada de fogo queimou à sua frente, o fazendo recuar. Se lembrou que não importava o quanto Zuko parecesse um pato-tartaruga fofo, ainda seria mortal, na melhor das hipóteses.  
\- O que estou fazendo aqui, Sokka?  
Seu nome saindo dos lábios do dobrador o surpreendeu, de uma forma boa. Ele sequer sabia que Zuko sabia qual era o seu nome. Se permitiu demorar na resposta enquanto analisava o garoto a sua frente. O rosto de Zuko estava vermelho, mas a ponta do nariz e os lábios se destacavam, o tornando extremamente atraente, Sokka tinha que admitir. Logo após vinha seu cabelo bagunçado e o modo como ele parecia pequeno naqueles cobertores. A imagem era de tirar o fôlego, independente se a pele boa estava ou não arranhada e manchada por hematomas. E claro, ele fedia a peixe, muito. Mas para Sokka, só melhorava o conjunto. A ideia de já estar perto o suficiente para sentir seu cheiro o frustrou.  
E seus lábios entre abertos insistiam em desviar seu olhar dos olhos dourados. A ideia de maciez passou por sua cabeça. Zuko parecia muito beijável naquele momento.  
\- Sokka? – Repetiu, mais impaciente e mais vermelho devido a análise minuciosa do garoto à sua frente.  
\- Ah! Sim! Você... meu pai, aparentemente... te pescou?  
\- O que? Bem, não importa. Se você disser algo para alguém eu...  
\- Você o que? Está ferido, longe de qualquer ajuda e na nossa vila.  
Zuko abaixo o olhar, algo que Sokka não achou que ele fosse realmente capaz de fazer. Antes que o dobrador se desse conta, o guerreiro de aproximou dele, segurando um de seus pulsos. Sokka decidiu ignorar a defensiva súbita de Zuko. Mas nenhum deles desviou o olhar, ou sequer ousou se pronunciar. E agora estava tão perto que podia sentir a respiração de Zuko na sua própria. E tudo nele parecia chamá-lo para provar do fruto proibido que era o príncipe.  
Quando se viu capaz de pensar novamente, Sokka o soltou, suspirando. A pele quente do garoto e seu leve tremor o puxando do transe lentamente. Foi capaz de olhar o garoto sem sentir que fosse babar o tempo todo.  
\- Deixamos um pequeno barco a leste. – Sokka começou, mal pensando no que fazia. – Se conseguir chegar a ele, conseguirá remar até algum lugar, mas é sua única rota de fuga.  
Zuko não sabia se ficava frustrado ou completamente confuso com o que acabara de ouvir.  
\- Como se eu fosse acreditar em você.  
\- Você não precisa. – Sokka tirou seu casaco lentamente, fazendo com que Zuko desse um passo para trás, cuidadoso com seus movimentos. – Mas de um jeito ou de outro ficaria preso aqui. Por esse caminho só vai encontrar neve e mais neve.  
Ele pareceu pensar por um momento, desviando o olhar para o branco macio novamente. Sokka aproveitou sua distração para passar o grande casaco por seus ombros e puxá-lo para perto. Zuko tropeçou na neve e caiu em seu peito. Um pequeno bônus. Sem soltar o casaco, puxou sua touca e enfiou na cabeça do príncipe.  
\- Você... – Começou Sokka, tendo que engolir em seco a visão que refletia em seus olhos. – Iria congelar se fosse assim.  
Achou que a primeira ação de Zuko fosse incendiá-lo e correr, mas ele encarou Sokka por um longo momento e, quando o guerreiro se aproximou inconscientemente, ele o seguiu. Sokka conseguiu apenas um roçar de lábios antes que o príncipe se desse conta de tudo e o afastasse, vermelho como nunca. Bonito como nunca.  
Se seus movimentos já eram atrapalhados, agora eram ainda piores. Zuko tropeçou enquanto enfiava os braços no casaco, se levantando apenas para tropeçar novamente, colocando as mãos no rosto, como se fosse afastar o calor que o cobria. Sokka desejou que ele não demorasse a descobrir as luvas no bolso do casaco.  
\- O-Obrigado... – Ele disse, arrancando um olhar surpreso do rosto de Sokka, outra atitude que não achou que o príncipe fosse capaz de tomar.  
Quando Zuko lançou um último olhar a ele, Sokka quase pode sentir o alívio que o dominou. Se soubesse do que Zuko se tornaria para ele, jamais teria deixado ele ir embora. Em vez disso, Sokka lutou para esquecer o dobrador, lutou para tirar aqueles olhos de seus sonhos, mesmo quando voltou para sua cabana e se tocou pensando nos lábios de Zuko e como ele estava totalmente disposto a arrancar todas as suas roupas ali mesmo. 

A próxima vez que Sokka viu Zuko, muitas coisas haviam mudado. Zuko, em geral, mas de diversas formas. Ele não tinha mais um rabo de cavalo bizarro, mas sim um cabelo que quase alcançava os ombros. O semblante não parecia mais assustador, mas hesitante e amigável. E claro, todos aqueles ferimentos superficiais de antes haviam sumido. Ele se impediu de gritar para que aceitassem ele no grupo de uma vez ou de simplesmente pular em seus braços, apenas jogando um comentário qualquer sobre tudo que ele fez. Imediatamente se viu lançando um olhar de desculpas, o qual Zuko não parecia entender.  
O olhar foi substituído por um que Sokka não sabia dizer o que era, mas que ele retribuiu, e de repente não conseguia desviar o olhar. Quase ficou grato quando Appa o lambeu e quebrou o que que que houvesse se formado entre eles. E sentiu que a cotovelada de Toph foi mais significativa que pareceu.  
Até ali, Sokka achou que poderia simplesmente ignorar o calor crescente no peito quando o dobrador estava perto e os olhares furtivos que passaram a trocar depois que finalmente foi aceito pelo grupo. Acontece que Sokka foi rapidamente atraído a ele. Sequer conseguiu se dar conta antes de passar o braço ao redor de seus ombros e fazer uma piada, antes de insistir para que comesse mais no jantar e antes de saber se tinha cobertas suficientes em seu quarto.  
Foi doloroso para Sokka ignorar a imagem de Zuko enrolado em seu casaco quando foi confirmar se precisava de mais cobertores. Sentiu seu corpo vibrar com a cena, protestando quando o cérebro mandou sair dali. Ele conseguiu encostar a porta e apoiar as costas na pedra fria que formava o corredor, respirando pesado. Mais uma vez, os lábios de Zuko vieram à sua mente. Dessa vez estava bem ciente do sorriso que se espalhou pelo seu rosto. 

Boiling Rock simplesmente acabou com todas as defesas de Sokka. Seria demais para qualquer um, naquela situação. Não que achasse que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo pudesse estar naquela situação estranhamente específica.  
Primeiro foi a viagem de ida. Era a primeira vez que eles ficavam tanto tempo sozinhos e Sokka temeu que seus hormônios adolescentes tomassem conta e o fizessem agarrar Zuko ali mesmo. Ele estava muito bonito, e conversaram sobre tantas coisas que Sokka suspirou quando apenas olhava para Zuko com um pequeno sorriso.  
Em geral, não queria admitir logo de cara que estava totalmente apaixonado pelo garoto, então se contentou em confirmar a si mesmo que Zuko era irresistível a qualquer um, e que ele era só mais um peixe seguindo a maré. Às vezes ele se perguntava como os amigos conseguiam não olhar para o dobrador o tempo todo.  
Outra coisa que atraíam Sokka era os toques. Claro que, para sua infelicidade, Sokka não ficava agarrando ele o tempo todo, eram mais os gestos suaves e naturais. Sempre que Zuko tentava lembrar de algo para continuar a frase, batia levemente em seu braço e sorria, o qual retribuía com um manear leve de cabeça. Quando Zuko parava para checar o fogo, Sokka parava ao seu lado, colocando de leve a mão na cintura dele, mas na hora era tão natural que nenhum entendia de outra forma, era apenas como se fizessem aqueles toques a vida toda. Quando Sokka parou para pensar nisso, devia mesmo ter estranhado, já que Zuko não era nada receptível a toques de outras pessoas, em geral, mas depois que se acostumou com ele, ele nunca desviava, chegava mesmo a se inclinar a eles inconscientemente.  
De um apoio no obro aqui, uma cabeça apoiado no outro ali, Sokka viu seu próprio coração se inclinar a ele. Mas eles chegaram a Boiling Rock e a bolha fantástica em que estavam vivento estourou. Sokka amaldiçoou quando o balão começou a cair, sendo que seus lábios estavam novamente próximos aos de Zuko, mas o dobrador saiu correndo para checar o fogo. O clima leve e tranquilo se converteu, e se viram jogados novamente para o centro da guerra que os cercavam.  
De uma hora para a outra, estavam na prisão, e ele viu Suki. Suki, um dos amores de sua vida. Suki, sua única namorada que não virou a Lua, e Sokka se sentiu mal por sequer ter pensado nela naquelas semanas.  
Zuko pareceu ainda mais surpreso que ele ao encontrar ela lá, sua cabeça se virando para Sokka imediatamente para captar sua reação. Mas ele apenas observava Suki em silêncio. Não havia ardência, seu coração não havia acelerado tanto, e não sentia sua cabeça nublada com a visão. Era apenas Suki, uma amiga que haviam temporariamente perdido para a guerra. Quando conseguiram finalmente se encontrar apropriadamente e ela o reconheceu, foi direto para seus braços. E de repente seu cheiro não era mais tão doce, e seu abraço não era quente o suficiente.  
E então Zuko foi preso, seu pai não estava lá, e o plano de fuga inicial falhou. Ele ficou feliz por ambos terem ficado lá com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia tirar Zuko de sua cabeça. Apesar de garantir que tudo estava bem, ele percebeu alguns ferimentos a mais, a pele mais pálida, os olhos menos brilhantes. Acontece que a desculpa que Sokka deu para falar com ele, não parecia só uma desculpa para os outros – segundo um dos guardas, ele não era o único que queria dar uma lição no príncipe banido, como ele veio a descobrir depois –, então quando finalmente viu seu pai junto com os demais na gondola, se sentiu aliviado não apenas por Hakoda, mas por todos eles. Podiam finalmente ir embora.  
Quando finalmente pode abraçar seu pai, Sokka quis chorar. Quis se derreter naqueles braços e desistir de lutar na guerra. E tudo pareceu estranhamente difícil de aguentar. Mas ele precisava. Então deixou o abraço do pai de lado e se sentou para traçarem um plano. Ele contou que Suki estava lá, e que precisavam ir logo, pois temia que os guardas piorassem ainda mais o tratamento dado a Zuko. E ele falou de Zuko. Como ele falou. Disse que o dobrador estava do lado deles agora, como estava ensinando Aang a dobrar fogo, como ele tinha cortado aquele rabo de cavalo ridículo e de como ele o entendia quando conversavam. Ignorou o olhar com a sobrancelha levantada que seu pai lhe direcionou e continuou, suspirando ao final. Hakoda apenas maneou a cabeça, a pouca vida amorosa que seu filho tinha sendo mais complicada que qualquer outra. Primeiro a Lua, depois uma guerreira Kyoshi e agora seu antigo inimigo da nação de fogo.  
A fuga aconteceu em um piscar de olhos. Zuko fez seu coração parar a cada momento que desviava seu olhar para ele. Na primeira vez porque ele não estava lá, depois pela briga arriscada com um dos guardas, depois porque ficou enquanto quebrava a alavanca, e quando saltou e achou que suas mãos não fossem se encontrar, e por sua confiança cega nele, e pela luta com sua irmã insana, e Espíritos, Zuko lhe deixava exausto.  
Mas com eles todos no balão foi quando pode relaxar. Ninguém havia se ferido realmente na fuga em si, mas ele enfaixou e tratou dos ferimentos de Zuko causados pelos guardas e ouviu enquanto ele falava sobre May e seu reencontro, além do término supostamente insensível ao qual ele a submetera. No entanto, naqueles poucos minutos, Sokka pode ver o quão assustadora ela era, por mais que fosse eternamente grato pela ajuda na hora da fuga.  
Zuko se recusava a deixar o fogo, sequer dormiu naquela noite em que passaram no retorno. Claramente o dobrador estava quase dormindo em pé, mas não aceitou nenhum dos protestos de Sokka para que fosse dormir, então Sokka apenas sentou ao seu lado e segurou sua mão. Zuko não segurou de volta, mas também não desviou, então apenas murou um “sinto muito” para o dobrador, alto o suficiente apenas para que alcançasse seus ouvidos. Ele maneou a cabeça, sorrindo brevemente, mas Sokka sabia que ele estava chateado, só não tinha certeza do porquê. 

Não pode deixar de ficar meio aliviado quando Zuko se distanciou ao chegarem no templo. De certa forma, sentia falta das conversas e do calor do dobrador, mas Sokka precisava pensar. Precisava apenas pensar, e Zuko nublava seus pensamentos. Foi um momento estranho, sem certeza de como estava sua relação com Suki, mas em que trocaram um beijo ou outro, sem Zuko e suas conversas tarde da noite quando nenhum deles conseguia pegar no sono. Também reparou em como Zuko hesitava com seu pai. Hakoda parecia entender, de certa forma, que havia algo a mais entre ambos, o que faz com que ele passasse mais tempo com Toph, que parecia simplesmente saber de tudo, então ninguém entendeu direito quando eles mal se falavam. Mas Sokka ainda reparava nele, e em como ficava tenso quando seu pai se aproximava ou como fazia sempre questão de estar por perto quando eles estivessem conversando. Qualquer que fosse o temor de Zuko, ele ainda estava colocando Sokka à frente.  
Apesar de tudo, Zuko foi em sua viagem com Katara. Pelas primeiras horas, ele pensou que poderia esquecer o que quer que fosse que inundava seu coração toda vez que via ou pensava no dobrador. Pensou que poderia ignorar tudo aquilo e viver com Suki – agora, isso parecia apenas uma piada de mal gosto, mas que ele ainda ria só de pensar que queria tentar esquecê-lo. No entanto, enquanto as horas passavam, ele percebeu o quanto sentia falta de Zuko. Ainda, ele estava preocupado com o dobrador e queria que ele chegasse logo para que soubesse que estava tudo bem. Suki também pareceu notar seu comportamento, pois decidiu que era uma boa hora para conversar.  
\- Acho que as coisas mudaram. – Começou ela, enquanto caminhavam lentamente até a pedra em que Zuko e Aang costumavam meditar.  
\- Acho que sim. – Sokka concordou. Era triste ter um término com Suki, ele sabia que ainda a amava, mas não era o mesmo que ele sentia antes, não era como um certo alguém que vinha incendiando seu coração. – Sinto muito, Suki. Eu ainda te amo, só que não...  
\- Eu sei. Não estou chateada com você, Sokka. – Lhe dirigiu um sorriso amável, e Sokka se surpreendeu por não a querer de volta apenas por aquele sorriso. – Claro, que você podia ter me contado antes, ou pelo menos contado.  
Sokka não pode deixar de desviar seus olhos arregalados da pedra sob seus pés para a garota. Ele não sabia bem o que Suki sabia, mas lembrou que era ela, então provavelmente sabia de tudo.  
\- Eu não...  
\- Ah, por favor, se não bastasse Toph reclamando dos batimentos de vocês o tempo todo, bastava aqueles olhares e toques melosos. – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Bem, é uma honra, com certeza, o futuro senhor do fogo...  
A vermelhidão que se espelhou pelo rosto de Sokka apenas denunciava como ela estava certa. Não era justo que ela soubesse coisas que nem ele tinha se dado conta ainda.  
\- Quer dizer que a Toph sempre...?  
\- Claro que sim. – Suki riu de leve, se sentando, movimento que ele acompanhou. – Ela disse que não suportava não falar para mais ninguém, porque Aang é muito tapado e Katara iria matar um de vocês, isso se vocês tivessem sorte.  
Ambos riram. Era meio assustador que provavelmente acontecesse isso mesmo. Mas agora, se tivessem sorte, Katara aceitaria melhor. Bem, não que realmente houvesse algo a ser aceito. Sokka sabia que precisava mudar aquilo. Logo teriam a guerra, e não era ingênuo o suficiente para pensar que não corriam nenhum risco de alguém não voltar.  
\- Mas você precisa falar com ele, porque não parece que ele realmente saiba de algo.  
Ele concordou com a cabeça, se sentindo terrivelmente exposto, mas lembrou da imagem de Zuko quando eles quase se beijaram pela primeira vez, e quando Sokka se inclinou a ele no balão. E sorriu, porque Zuko ficava muito bonito quando ficava confuso e corado.  
\- Pare de sorrir como um idiota apaixonado. – Sokka riu, olhando para o pôr do sol. – Oh, espíritos, você é um idiota apaixonado.  
E ele era. Depois da conversa com Suki, as coisas ficaram mais leves, mas isso não significava que estava tudo bem. Depois que Zuko e Katara voltaram, parecia tudo melhor entre eles, ela até mesmo o abraçou. Mas quando percebeu, não conseguia nenhum momento a sós com o garoto e aquilo começava a frustrá-lo. O máximo que ele conseguiu foi seu treino de espadas, mas que acabou com ele derrotado e Zuko sendo chamado para acender a fogueira.  
Depois de diversas tentativas falhas de tentar se aproximar dele, veio o ataque de Azula, quando ele parou para pensar que, se tudo desse certo, aquela seria sua cunhada, chegou a conclusão que ambos teriam que ser mais próximos da família de Sokka, pois eram mais normais que a família de Zuko. Definitivamente mais normais que a família de Zuko.  
Em seguida tiveram que se hospedar na casa do Senhor do Fogo e Sokka permitiu vagar no conceito do quarto nada infantil do antigo Zuko, com apenas livros de guerra e pergaminhos antigos. Depois veio a notícia que enfrentariam o pai dele mais rápido do que esperavam e todos começaram a treinar ainda mais para impedirem uma destruição em massa. Mas Sokka estava convicto a falar com ele antes disso, se esperasse mais e um deles não voltasse da guerra... Sequer podia pensar no arrependimento e culpa que o seguiriam depois. Acima de tudo, teria perdido qualquer chance de ter Zuko ao seu lado.  
Então um dia antes de partirem para enfrentar Ozai, Sokka saiu de seu saco de dormir e se esgueirou até o quarto de Zuko, onde a tocha ainda estava acesa. Deu algumas atidas leve na porta e entrou, encontrando o dobrador sentado na cama, olhando pela janela. Ele não precisava virar para saber que era Sokka.  
\- Zuko? – Disse, se sentando ao seu lado.  
Ele direcionou seu olhar a ele, de forma que se encarassem, novamente tão perto depois de tanto tempo. Notou como Zuko havia mudado desde Boiling Rock. Ele parecia mais pálido e murcho, como um flor se água. Sokka havia apenas pensado em todos aqueles sentimentos que o sondavam a tempos, mas não havia parado para refletir sobre como toda aquela situação estava afetando Zuko. Ele teria que enfrentar seu pai e sua irmã dali a algumas horas, Sokka, que aparentemente era quem ele mais confiava – sendo que não sustentava conversas muito longas com os outros –, não falava mais tanto com ele como antes e tudo devia estar uma merda, e Sokka queria se socar por não estar lá por ele.  
\- Sinto muito. – Ele foi capaz de balbuciar, jogando os braços sobre Zuko e o puxando para um abraço apertado. – Sei que tudo está sendo uma merda para você, me desculpe por te deixar assim.  
Zuko agarrou as cintura, aceitando o contato de bom grado. Eles ficaram ali por um tempo. Sokka enfiou a cabeça em seus cabelos, eles cheiravam a fumaça, e ele pensou que não esperaria mais nada do cabelo de quem mexia com fogo o dia inteiro. Ele não percebeu quando sua perna que pendia fora da cama havia se enrolado com a de Zuko, mas gostou de sequer ter que forçar o movimento.  
\- Senti sua falta. – Ouviu a voz abafada em seu ombro.  
\- Também senti a sua. – E antes de passar os braços por Zuko e puxá-lo para si, ele não havia realmente reparado em como sentia falta dele. Em como tudo em Zuko parecia atraí-lo. Era como se voltasse a respirar depois de semanas se afogando. – Senti tanto que não quero te deixar nunca mais. Sinto muito por não perceber isso antes.  
O dobrador levantou a cabeça, seus olhares se encontrando novamente.  
\- Você...?  
\- Estou falando sério. Eu precisei de tempo demais para perceber, mas finalmente sei que não posso passar mais um segundo sem você. Apenas a ideia de te deixar amanhã me deixa doente.  
\- Mas e a Suki? Eu achei que vocês... e que eu não... achei que estava apenas confuso em relação a mim.  
\- Eu estava confuso em relação ao que eu sentia. Achei que ainda amava Suki, achei que passaria minha vida com ela, mas... é você Zuko, eu queria ter percebido mais cedo.  
Zuko abaixou a cabeça, ainda meio confuso com tudo isso, um rubor leve nas bochechas, então Sokka apenas ergueu seu queixo e, depois do roçar de lábios, pode finalmente selá-los por completo. Zuko retribuiu, um tanto desesperado pelo toque. Sokka mal podia respirar, não apenas porque tinha o amor de sua vida conectado aos seus lábios, mas porque todo seu corpo havia parado de funcionar, apenas assistindo seu coração bater rápido e forte por Zuko.  
Ambos abriram a boca, permitindo que suas línguas inventassem uma dança só delas. Estavam sincronizados, e Sokka pensava em como realmente devia ter feito aquilo antes. Porque sabia que qualquer dúvida que tinha podia ser expulsa a qualquer momento pelos lábios de Zuko. Ele subiu uma das mãos para o cabelo do dobrador, apreciando a macies, enquanto a outra pousava em sua cintura.  
Ele pode sentir o corpo tenso de Zuko relaxando e quando se separaram, sequer ligou para a falta de ar que sentia. Sorriu tanto que pensou que apenas uma boca não era o suficiente para expressar sua felicidade. A vermelhidão de Zuko havia piorado, passando para todo o rosto. Ele abaixou a cabeça levemente, tentando – e falhando miseravelmente – controlar o sorriso no rosto antes de se virar novamente para Sokka, que o cumprimentou com um selar rápido.  
\- Não estou confuso, Zuko. Gosto tanto de você que mal posso aguentar.  
Quando Zuko se sentiu livre de uma de suas maiores preocupações, pensou que fosse desabar de cansaço, mas apenas encostou sua testa na de Sokka e permitiu que ele os puxasse para baixo, enquanto murmurava:  
\- Também gosto de você, idiota.  
Deitado no ombro do guerreiro da tribo da água, Zuko não queria adormecer. Queria que a noite durasse para sempre, pois naquele quarto eram apenas eles. De repente, não havia guerra, não havia destruição mundial e não havia nada a temer, pois estavam juntos e, apesar de atrasados, haviam finalmente deixado aquele sentimento sair. Mas o carinho de Sokka em seus cabelos e a respiração de Zuko em seu pescoço deu lugar a um sono leve e tranquilo. 

Quando acordaram no dia seguinte, Toph batia na porta com um sorrisinho malicioso. Ele teve tempo apenas de sorrir e roubar mais um beijo rápido de Zuko antes que começassem a correr para preparar tudo. Arrumaram as coisas, se vestiram adequadamente, olharam uma última vez para a casa e de repente já era hora de se despedirem. Sokka abraçou todos, deixando a irmã e o amante por último, tardando o inevitável.  
Se despediu de Katara com um abraço forte, prometendo se reencontrarem logo. Ela foi em direção a Aang, ele em direção a Zuko. Em um canto mais afastado, se abraçaram por um bom tempo. Sokka sentia que se olhasse Zuko demais, começaria a chorar, então apenas enterrou o rosto em seu peito e resmungou:  
\- Volte para mim.  
Zuko concordou, murmurando de volta, o calor de sua respiração no ouvido de Sokka, causando um arrepio:  
\- Não ouse me deixar novamente.  
Sokka ignorou os olhares compreensivos de todos e beijou Zuko, ouvindo um suspiro mútuo e, jurou, um “eu disse” de Toph, mas ignorou. O beijo não foi apressado nem feroz, apenas prensando um no outro, com a promessa de continuar mais tarde. Zuko parecia sequer lembrar se sentir vergonha, apenas focado demais em Sokka para qualquer outra coisa tomar seu pensamento. Era apenas eles novamente.  
Sokka se distanciou e colou suas testas, encarando os olhos dourados de Zuko, a seu ver, simplesmente perfeitos.  
\- Eu te amo. – Zuko disse baixinho, como um segredo.  
Sokka sorriu, aproximou mais um pouco, de forma que seus narizes se tocassem também.  
\- Eu também de te amo. – Devolveu. – Nos vemos em breve.  
Zuko concordou, ele pousou deixou mais um beijo com uma sensação fantasma que o seguiu e o Sokka o observou se afastar. Mal podia aguentar para vê-lo novamente. 

A notícia que Zuko havia se ferido o desviou de quaisquer reencontros emocionantes. Eles já estavam no palácio do Senhor do Fogo quando isso aconteceu. Ele saiu correndo para a ala médica e praticamente pulou em Zuko quando o viu sentado ali. Ele pareceu tão aliviado quanto ele, e Sokka substituiu o abraço que fez Zuko soltar um gemido de dor por vários beijos em seu rosto. Sequer reparou que estava chorando. Também não sabia bem quando Zuko havia começado a chorar, mas em algum momento eram apenas uma confusão de sorrisos, lágrimas e beijos. E não podia ser melhor.  
\- Bem vindo de volta. – Sokka disse após um último beijo, mais longo e profundo que os demais.  
\- Estou em casa. – Zuko respondeu.  
Pois ele finalmente estava em casa, estava com Sokka, com Iroh, e com todos os outros. Onde quer que estivessem, seria sua casa. E Sokka sabia que não importava o quão longe estava da tribo da água, nunca sentiu mais que retornava ao lar do que naquele momento, pois finalmente estava nos braços de Zuko novamente.  
A certeza de Sokka apenas se fortaleceu com os anos. Zuko sempre seria seu ponto de referência. Fosse no quarto conjunto no palácio, nas alianças trocadas, nos beijos roubados, em todas as noites conectados, suspirando um pelo outro; nos primeiros fios brancos que encontrou em Zuko certa manhã enquanto trançava seu cabelo, ou mesmo enquanto ele tremia em sua cabana no polo sul – não mais como um prisioneiro –, enfiado no casaco de Sokka, por mais que não servisse direito nele agora, mas que ele se recusava a deixar de lado.  
Agora podia abraçar, beijar e amá-lo quando quisesse – bem como gostaria de ter feito antes da fuga de Zuko –,mas ele ainda seria seu Norte, sua casa, era onde seu coração pertencia e por mais longe que fosse, sempre iria voltar, bem como o de Zuko iria até ele. E, como dito no casamento, nem mesmo a morte poderia separá-los, apenas trocaria o toque dos corpos pelas almas entrelaçadas.


End file.
